1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet cage doors with raised central sections and more particularly pertains to closing an aperture in an animal cage through a door having an offset, high-profile central section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet cages and doors is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet cages and doors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing animals within cages having doors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of pet cages and doors. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,299 to Johnson discloses a pet door apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,926 to Sharp discloses a latching mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,796 to deMuy discloses a small animal cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,796 to Reimers discloses an animal cage and door latch.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,829 to Dietrich discloses a versa cage system.
In this respect, the new and improved pet cage door with offset planar section according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of closing an aperture in an animal cage through a door having an offset, high-profile central section.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pet cage doors with raised central sections which can be used for closing an aperture in an animal cage through a door having an offset, high-profile central section. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.